Earth, Sea, and Sky: the Eternal Night
by the hunt's guardian
Summary: Percy, Jason, and Nico are Titans. Not just any Titans, the first Titans, born directly from the powers of Pontus, Uranus, and Tartarus. A new Great Prophecy is given that calls for them directly. Follow their story as they fight for what is right. *Set after the Heroes of Olympus.* **And never before seen Athenico! Along with Pertemis and Reyson.**
1. Chapter 1

**Marianas Trench**

Deep below the surface of the sea, to where the sun could not reach, moved a large vessel. It was pure black, to match its surroundings but you could see lights shining from the portholes. It was at least as long as the Empire State Building was tall and a city block length tall. It was slim and narrowed down to a point like that of a sword. Its front was covered in fancy, silver decorations.* **Imagine Captain Nemo's sub from the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, but black and much larger** * It moved at a slow pace, just a puttering 3 knots. Its captain sat alone in his cabin, in a cushy armchair in front of a large fireplace. The captain looked no older than 18 yet a bottle and glass of whiskey sat next to him on a small table to his right. A book, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea by Jules Verne, sat to his left next to a lamp. His feet were stretched out on a foot rest as he slumped deep into the chair and thought. He sighed and ran his hand through his jet black, windswept hair. His sea green eyes blinked slowly from lack of sleep. He tugged at the hem line of his vest and rolled up the sleeves of his button up shirt. A red handkerchief sat tucked away in the breast pocket of his striped vest as a pocket watch hung from the other. He wore black dress pants and shoes, each freshly shined. He looked up at the grandfather clock that sat behind his desk just a few feet away. It read 12:00 at night. He then looked up at the big silver trident symbol that hung above the mantle of the fireplace. He sighed again and closed his eyes, deciding that it would just be easier to sleep where he was.

"You know," He was startled awake at the voice that came from his right. He looked to find a small, 8 year old girl sitting at his desk chair reading one of his many books. "you were meant for more than this."

"You might be right, but what else can a banished deity of my nature do, niece?" the captain asked the girl. She wore a simple brown dress with a lighter brown shawl around her head. Her eyes glowed with a fire and warmth not usually seen in such a young girl.

"You could return to Olympus, a new great prophecy was given by Apollo."

The captain's eyes widened momentarily but then narrowed. "You know I can't do that, Hestia, your brother would have me killed on the spot. Besides, they might finally learn their lesson this time around."

"Then I ask you as your niece, please help us Uncle Perseus! I know Zeus and Poseidon would never ask you for help even if they were told by the fates themselves but Hades asked me to come in his place." She looked at him with her most pleading look. He struggled to resist the look but won in the end.

"No! I will not help. It has nothing to do with me. Even if I did, how am I supposed to? Zeus would absolutely refuse and demand my execution. Do demigods even know who I am?" He growled at her, turning back to the fireplace and taking a swig from the whiskey on his table.

"You don't even know the prophecy! How can you say no so quickly!? Everyone knows the only way we can beat this one is if you help! You used to be or king and leader before Zeus decided to be an ass and stab you in the back, literally!" She got up and walked in front of him so he could look nowhere else but at her. "And no one knows who you are because Zeus rewrote history, and stitched you out, come back and show them who you used to be! You're the Titan of Justice for Hades sake."

He sighed and looked at her, then at the trident above the fireplace then back at her. He stayed silent for a good while, not moving, just looking his niece in the eye. They stared at each other for another short time before Hestia gave in. She growled and stomped her foot, finally acting like the 8 year old she looked like. "Fine! Stay here and rot, at least think about it." She said before she stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

Perseus stayed there in silence, the only noise coming from the tick tock of the clock behind his desk. He just sat and thought of what to do in his situation. The giant submarine that was at his control continued to move along in the darkness.

 **..-..-..-..LINE BREAK..-..-..-..**

 **Above the Plains of Oklahoma**

High above the flat states of Oklahoma and Kansas, a mountain sized mass sat floating in the air. It was basically a smaller version of Mount Olympus above the Empire State Building in New York City except a lot more Renaissance. Instead of temples and Greek style gardens, a huge castle with towers, a drawbridge, canons and everything sat atop the mountain peak. It was like something straight out if a fairytale book. Inside the castle walls was a small bustling town of wind spirits. Some were merchants, others blacksmiths, most were farmers that used the land just outside the castle walls just before the cliffs as their farmlands.

Inside the castle throne room, sitting on the kings throne sat a blonde haired man, he had strikingly blue eyes, and a small scar just above his top lip. He wore black trousers with a blue tunic, not really the clothes of a king but what he decided to wear. He sat with his head resting on his hand with his legs spread before him. He looked bored but was actually deep in thought, staring at the doors on the other end of the room. He felt a presence approach that he was familiar with but did not want to deal with at the moment. He rested his other hand on the pommel of his sword leaning on the side of his throne, incase things got dirty.

"Perseus, you know it's not proper etiquette to enter a room unannounced." Jason, the king of the floating kingdom, said aloud to seemingly no one. But in the middle of the room, a cloud of mist gathered until they formed a solid being. The captain of the large submarine stood staring at the king with sea green eyes.

"I apologize, your _majesty_ but you know I wouldn't be here without good reason." Perseus answered answer he did a deep bow at his waist. Jason sat there for a few seconds before he cracked up laughing. Perseus followed in suit, he stood up straight to be able to breathe properly.

Jason got off his throne and approached the man with arms wide and gave Perseus a hug. "Ah it's good to see you, brother. So! What brings you to my kingdom?" Jason said has he stood back with his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Hestia has requested our help." Perseus said with a sigh. Jason's eyes darkened, his face lost it's smile, he let go of his cousin and sat down on his throne while saying, "What could they want now, they already cast us out! What else could they want from us?" Jason growled as he took a swig from the beer that magically appeared next to him.

"I know, I know. But you know I wouldn't be here if anyone bit Hestia asked. She says a new great prophecy was given." that caught Jason's attention. He looked at Perseus with surprise. "Really? The last one just passed a week ago, what else could it be this time? That daughter of Zeus already defeated the earth mother with that little boyfriend of hers, the Luke fellow."

Perseus shrugged, "I'm not sure, she didn't relay the prophecy to me. I'm just here to ask for help, because myself alone is not enough. I was planning on asking Nico next if you didn't agree. I was going to ask even if you did agree."

This also caught the king's attention. "The earth dweller? You know he doesn't like people." Jason said with disgust.

"Come now Jason, he's our brother too. Just because you didn't get along with him last time doesn't mean he isn't family and family sticks together." Jason looked down and sighed, he knew his brother was right.

"Underground though? That's so unnatural."

"Oh come on! I came up here with a good risk of being discovered by your replacement, you can do the same. Now let's go!" Jason sighed and got up, he sent a message to the people of his kingdom letting them know what was going on. Perseus grabbed Jason's shoulder and turned them both into mist and traveled out.

 **..-..-..-..LINE BREAK..-..-..-..**

 **Several Miles Beneath the Rocky Mountains**

The great mountain range shuddered from its core. A great machine moved itself through the earth. A drill of divine proportions, a 10 mile long mechanical worm slowly moved south. ***imagine the Avatar the Last Airbender drill, but much,** _ **much**_ **larger and more glamorous on the inside. Think nightclub/penthouse glamorous* *I really didn't want to describe it.***

A man sat alone at one of the many bars in the underground, moving city. He wore a black tux with a white undershirt with the top 2 buttons undone and no bow tie. He had matching pants and shoes. On his right hand, a silver skull ring and a black sword pendant necklace around his neck. He had his head down on the counter with his arms around his head. In his left hand sat a whiskey glass filled to the top. His bartender didn't say a word and just continued to clean glasses. He knew this man and decided not to question him.

Suddenly 2 men walked into the almost empty bar and sat at the counter. The blonde one with black tux and blue undershirt sat to the left of the first man at the bar. The one with the same attire, except for the sea green undershirt and black hair, sat to the man's right. The blonde one ordered shots while the black haired one ordered a simple water. The bartender had never seen these men before, and the fact that they were still living was a big surprise but he decided it was best not to question it now.

"You know, Nico, it's not healthy to drink like this. It could ruin your body. Just look at Jason." Perseus joked.

"Hey!" Jason shouted as he set his last shot glass on the counter.

Nico huffed and sat up and looked to his right, staring his brother straight in the eye with his almost lifeless, obsidian black eyes. Perseus continued to smile at him despite the cold glare. "I do not care, we're immortal, you shouldn't care either." Nico said as he downed the whole whiskey in his hand.

"Yeah, well, you'll have time for this later when we are done with our task." Jason said excitedly as he pat his darker brother's back. Nico turned his glare on Jason who also kept his bright smile.

"Uhg! Why are you two so bubbly!? It's giving me a headache. And what do you mean by task?"

"I believe I can answer that!" all three men spun in their chairs to see a small girl on a brown dress sitting in one of the booths at the bar. "Hestia is here too? Great! Just what I needed, more warmth and headaches." Nico grumbled as he set his head back down on the counter.

"Oh come now brother! Lighten up! You need more light anyway." Perseus said with a smile as he clapped his hands. The lights in the bar all turned on at once. Nico groaned and tried to cover his eyes as much as possible. "Damn you, Percy!"

Percy chuckled as did Jason at their brother. "So! Hestia! With what purpose do you grace us with your presence?" Jason asked his niece as he leaned back against the bar top. Hestia glared at Jason for that comment.

"I'm here to tell you three bozos the new prophecy and why I came to you three for help. Seeing as the prophecy might pertain to you specifically." Jason grew serious. Nico even sat up and looked Hestia in the eye as well. For a couple seconds nothing happened nor did anyone say anything. Jason grew impatient and slammed his hand down on the counter. "Well! Out with it!"

Hestia's eyes glowed a deep orange as she spoke in the voice of three people, " _ **Three beings, who rule over all**_

 _ **Shall answer Creation's beckoning call.**_

 _ **To fight against the night**_

 _ **And break through to the light.**_

 _ **An army must rise**_

 _ **If not, all will end in demise."**_ The glow died and she returned to normal. All three men looked at her in surprise.

"Huh, I thought that only happened to oracles." Jason slapped Percy upside the head at the stupid comment. "Not the point, barnacle head! This prophecy definitely deals with us! It can't be our replacements, they're too fractured to properly raise an army to fight Nyx. But my question is why Chaos is involved, it hasn't been seen in many a millennia."

"How do you know it's Chaos?" Nico asked his brother.

"Who or what else could "Creation's beckoning call" reference?" Jason asked back. Nico had a thoughtful look on his face but finally nodded in acceptance. "Fair point."

"So how are we supposed to do this? We three don't have enough subordinates to properly form our army and I doubt you Olympians would just overlook our sudden movement." Percy said with his hand to his chin, looking down in thought.

"I thought you would say that, so I've made plans for you to reunite with us!" Hestia said cheerfully as she clapped her hands together.

There was a long pause as the three deities looked at their niece with blank expressions until…. "WHAT?!" all three yelled in unison.

"I'm sorry, _niece_ , but that's not going to happen! They hate us, we _loathe_ them, there is no way we will be able to work together!" Nico growled back at Hestia, showing the most emotion anyone has seen from him in a decade. Jason and Percy voiced their agreement, "He's right, they kicked us out and stabbed us in the back! Metaphorically and very literally." Percy said as his eyes glowed with anger. "If we were to do this, they would have to play by our rules, not theirs and we all know that won't go over smoothly." Jason added.

Hestia sighed and massaged her temples. "Look, if you don't want to be destroyed by the literal personification of the night then both parties will have to cooperate. Not forever but until this all passes."

The brothers sighed at the same time as if it had been practiced. "Fine, but we aren't doing this their way. We all know it seldom works." Percy said sternly, pointing at Hestia. She smiled and nodded.

"Great! I'll call a meeting right now." She said in excitement. As she went to leave though, she was stopped by Jason as he put a hand her shoulder. She turned and found all three smiling evilly, as if they were planning something.

"Now hold on there, we can't just go showing up. We need a plan!" Hestia really didn't want to know what they were about to do when Jason said that.

 **..-..-..-..END BREAK..-..-..-..**

 **Well there we have it, a little experimental story I wanted to try. If it gets good feedback I'll continue it. As for my other stories, those are on hold until I can figure out how to proceed. Until then, cao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, this story got reviews fast! Well, since so many people are wanting an update, I'll try to accommodate. So here we go, the second installment of Earth, Sea, and Sky: the Eternal Night!**

 **..-..-..-..LINE BREAK..-..-..-..**

 **Throne Room of Olympus**

Hestia sat in her throne, waiting for the "opportune moment." She soon got the green light in her head. She thrusted her hands towards the grand brazier in the middle of the golden throne room. The flame erupted to the ceiling, her way of calling the Olympian counsel. Soon after the flame died down flashes lit up the room as the 13 other deities appeared in their respective thrones. Zeus showed up last, grumbling in annoyance at being suddenly summoned. "What is it Hestia? I'd rather not be here longer than necessary." Zeus grumbled.

"Well, it has to do with the new prophecy, _my king_ , so I'd suggest you listen." Hestia glared at her youngest sibling. Zeus looked like he was about to protest but was stopped by the prongs of a trident being casually placed on his sternum. Zeus was dumb, but he was smart enough to know not to mess with the owner of the powerful fishing spear. Hestia smiled at Poseidon for the help. He didn't help with the overthrowing of Percy and the others but he didn't try to stop it either, so he was currently in an odd zone with Hestia. "Considering the severity of the new prophecy, I thought it appropriate to acquire some help."

There were some grumbles throughout the room. Ares was the first to speak. "Why get help so early? We don't even know when the prophecy is supposed to pass."

"Have you not sensed the increase in monster activity? I know we just defeated Gaea and her army but this enemy cares not for the smaller grunts, they are only trying to revive the strongest monsters in the shortest time, hopping to overpower, not outnumber like the earth mother did." Athena said, trying to help defend Hestia's point. "The enemy is moving now. If we aren't ready, we will be defeated. And we can't just have our kids fighting for us this time, either, we need to join the fight ourselves. I say help would be greatly appreciated."

Poseidon nodded in agreement, "Don't you think help would be great, little brother?" Poseidon said as he moved his trident closer to Zeus' throat. Zeus swallowed and tried avoiding the spear prongs. He nodded and forced a smile onto his face. "O-of course, sister! W-who did you have in mind?"

Hestia smiled an evil smile, "Well, they're just some old _friends_ but I thought I would reintroduce them. First one goes by many names, King of Tempests, Lord of Maelstroms, Trident of the Sea!" that last one really caught Poseidon's attention, not many people bore the same mark as he. "He is the Titan of _loyalty,_ justice, power, storms, and the sea." As Hestia talked, under the radar of the Olympians including Poseidon, the room began to slowly fill with water until it was about an inch from everyone's toes.

Poseidon was now able to guess who it was, and considering the look on Hades' face, he was too. Zeus was a little slow on the uptake though. "His name is Perseus, the first King of Olympus!" at that, water erupted into a geyser surprising everyone. Clouds grew thick on the ceiling and strong winds began blowing, making it hard to breath. Rain came down in sheets and lightning struck the still gushing tower of water. The only one not affected was Hestia. After an agonizing 20 seconds, the rain instantly stopped as the clouds disappeared and the wall of water came crashing down on top of everyone.

Aphrodite instantly flipped the fuck out. Saying things like, "My hair is ruined!" and "I'll never get this dress cleaned!" everyone was just shocked and sat there soaked as Aphrodite continued to wail. "ENOUGH!" Zeus thundered at Aphrodite. She quieted herself but still continued to sob. "WHO DARES INTERRUPT THIS MEETING!?"

Despite the weather leaving, a bank of fog hung in the middle of the room. From it, a deep yet humorless laugh emitted. "Really, Zeus? Didn't you listen to my introduction? I AM PERSEUS!" he yelled as the fog erupted in all directions, fleeing from the center of the room as it left a man standing in its place. He wore Victorian style clothes. A tux jacket with long tails, a deep sea green, satin vest with a pocket watch in one pocket and a black handkerchief in the other. He wore a black undershirt with the top 2 buttons undone, black slacks and dress shoes. He held a cane in his right hand. He tapped his cane twice and it expanded into a sleek, black trident that stood a foot over his head.

He walked forward, growing from the normal mortal size he was to the full height of a 20 foot titan that towered over the 15 foot gods. As he did this he said, "I am the Perseus that _you_ stabbed in the back, that _you_ literally threw of Olympus, and that _you_ dethroned just so that you could have _power._ Now here you come, begging for _our_ power to save _your_ asses." He rose his trident and leveled it with Zeus' chest. "Be very wary whom you yell at, _king._ "

Zeus sat flabbergasted. He was speechless, and utterly terrified of the being in front of him. But he soon got his bearings and stood up, grabbing his master bolt and flung it at the Titan who had turned his back to walk back to where he had started. There was a great explosion and Zeus thought he had one but when more clouds began to form and the barometric pressure in the room dropped so suddenly it rang ears, he knew something was wrong.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce our next guest. He likes to talk walks on the beach, write poetry, watch the stars, summon tornadoes, and devastate the land with lightning storms. His name is JASON! Titan of oaths, strength, land based storms, lighting, and the sky in general. Now kneel before the true king of the skies!" The clouds grew bigger as tornadoes and lightning sprung from it and random like a super deadly jack-in-the-box. Lightning struck anything that was metal and superheated it. Poseidon had to drop his trident before it was struck.

Zeus, being the egotistical jackass he was, tried to absorb the lightning into his own master bolt but it soon reached its limits and exploded, sending Zeus back into his throne. Jason chuckled from within the clouds, "Got to love Hestia's introductions. I see you still haven't learned how to use your power, eh, Zeus?" the clouds and lightning exploded like the fog did, in every direction, leaving Jason and Percy standing in the middle.

Jason wore his king armor. A sleek suit of full plate armor that resembled Greek armor. It was a sky blue with a cape made of condensed clouds and lightning. It had lightning bolts etched into the front of it, much like Thor's armor from the Avengers. He carried his helmet under his left arm. A Trojan style helmet, with a lightning yellow plume. Around the base of the helmet, just above the eye spaces was a golden crown with electric blue jewels embedded into it. In his right hand was a large broadsword. The blade was tinted a light grayish blue with 2 lightning bolts also etched into the blade, much like the bolts on the front of his armor. He hilt was sky blue and the guard and pommel were both steel silver. It crackled and surged with leftover power from his display. As he went to sheath it on his back, the clouds forming his cape condensed further until a part of his cape formed a sheath.

"Nice of you to join me, brother." Percy said with a smile as he clasped Jason's forearm in a very Renaissance fashion. "Always! It's good to put your pupil in his place every once in a while." Jason smiled back.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU DESTROYED MY MASTER BOLT! OLYMPIANS, ATTACK!" Zeus bellowed as he picked himself up, but no one seemed eager to attack as he ordered. Zeus looked around bewildered, as if he wasn't expecting people to not do as he said. "Didn't you hear me? I said ATTACK!"

"We heard you, father, but I'm not willing to rub elbows for something I wasn't even alive for." Apollo said as he sat back in his golden throne. Zeus grew red in the face at his son.

"I'll do it father! Always looking forward to a fight." Ares said with a smug look in his face as he drew a sword larger than his body out of a sheath on the back of his Game of Thrones style throne.

Both Percy and Jason looked Ares up and down as he got ready to charge. They just ignored him, going back to their conversation, that just down right angered the war god. "Don't look down on me or I _will_ cut you down!" Ares yelled. He was again ignored.

He bellowed and ran straight at the 2 and swung a very wide sideways strike at their necks. However, before the blade even got within a foot of the 2 titans, a shard of black obsidian shot from the ground, stopping the strike entirely. Ares stood there confused as he tried to push his blade through the volcanic glass. Hestia smiled as the shadows in room grew larger.

"May I introduce our last contender. He is often described as a being so dark that the shadows themselves hide from his sight. He bends rock and souls to his will. I give you the living nightmare himself, NICO! Titan of emotion, self preservation, sacrifice, earth, shadows, and Hell!"

All of the lights in the room were snuffed out as the shadows raced forward and cast the whole room in an endless darkness. The whole mountain top shook as an earthquake hit, cracking the marble floor allowing a fiery light to penetrate the darkness. As the crack got wider, fiery hands of skeletal bone shot forward from crevice and clawed at the surrounding area. The wails of pain and agony were enough to leave a mortal with permanent mental scars. A being stepped out of the crack, he was veiled in shadow and was unable to be seen. As soon as his foot left the crevice, it snapped shut casting eternal darkness on the room once more. Though the crack was shut, the screams of torture continued as did the shaking. But as fast as it came, it left. The lights returned to reveal some very scared gods and one Titan sitting in a throne of bone in front of where Percy and Jason were standing. His hands were folded in front of his mouth, as his right leg was crossed over his left knee.

He wore a black business suit with a blood red under shirt and a black tie. He had a silver, skull shaped ring on his left hand and a black watch with a gold face on his right wrist. He had on black khaki pants and black dress shoes. His pale face was blank, but his black, sullen eyes spoke volumes of pain and suffering as he stared directly into the flaming eyes of Ares, who hadn't moved the whole time due to absolute fear. "Go clean yourself, Ares, you smell of shit." Nico said in a very monotonous voice.

Jason and Percy laughed at Ares as he finally had enough confidence to flash out and change into fresher clothes.

Percy walked forward and put his hand on Nico's shoulder. "Nice entrance brother, I can't believe that they all acted as predicted! Our plan went perfectly!" Nico smiled as he stood up and clasped hands with Percy and Jason in the same Renaissance fashion. "That it did, brother, that it did." Nico said with a little more emotion in his voice.

All three brothers turned to look at the still scared shitless Olympians. "But I think you may have broke them." Jason said with a chuckle.

Nico snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! I forgot, I should probably help." He clapped his hands once and the remaining shadows exploded outward in a now similar style. As the shadow passed over everyone present they blinked and regained their sanity. "I'm impressed, Hades. I had to work a little harder than usual to get you to lose it. Did I hear a very feminine squeal from your direction?" Nico said with a small smile as looked in the direction of the current lord of the underworld. Hades narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

"Where's your weapon?"

Nico had a surprised look on his face as turned to the source of the voice. "Come again?" He asked Athena. She looked disheveled from the show but otherwise fine.

"Your weapon, what is it? The other 2 have one weapon of power, where and what is it" She asked straight forward with all the confidence in the world as her gray eyes bore into the sullen obsidian eyes.

Nico turned and took several steps towards Athena. Though she didn't try to show it, she grew scared as the titan approached her to where he stood a mere couple feet from her throne. "My weapon? You wish to know what firm it takes?" Nico asked the goddess ash he put his hands in his pockets. Athena nodded yes.

Nico laughed little bit. "You're bold, young one." Athena blushed at the comment. "But to be honest, my weapon has many forms, as shadows take many forms but if I were to choose one it would be this." He said as he twisted the ring on his finger. A scythe a head taller than him spring from the ring. It was comprised of pure shadow and left a trail of darkness when it moved. Just a mass of condensed blackness in the shape a scythe.

"This is the one I prefer, but like I said, it can take many forms." He said as his scythe morphed into a sword, then a knife, then finally a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Theirs could change too if they wanted." Nico gestured towards Percy and Jason who waved back. Athena kept staring at the shadow weapon in wonder. Nico noticed and gave a small smile, he changed his weapon back into a scythe and, surprisingly, handed it to Athena.

"Here, examine it all you want." Athena also looked shocked at the offer but took the weapon anyway. Nico left to stand next to his brothers, waving the throne away as he passed it. Athena was even further surprised to find the weapon warm to the touch and that it had a solid middle, like a metal pole covered in fog machine smoke. But just by thinking about it, the scythe slowly turned into a knife. Athena giggled like a little girl in a candy store.

As Athena sat tinkering with the shadow weapon, the meeting continued as planned. "Hestia, how dare you bring these three here! You know they are banished from this place." Zeus said as he pounded his fist on the arm of his throne.

"Ok, back up! Who are you guys? Because this apparently happened before I was born so who are you?" Artemis asked before Hestia could reply.

"Ah! Good question! I assumed Zeus would never tell the real story of how he became king." Percy said, turning to look at Artemis. "So let's all have a seat." He snapped his fingers and three lazy boy chairs appeared behind the three. They sat and as if practiced, flung the chair's foot rest forward at the same time. "Now, where to begin?"

 **..-..-..-..END BREAK..-..-..-..**

 **And that is where we will end this time. I was really conflicted on whether or not to end it there or continue but I** _ **really**_ **didn't want to go over 5 pages so… yeah, until next time! Cao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your reviews! Some of you are saying that my story is unique and that is what I was aiming for, so thanks! I apologize for last chapter, that was more of a introductory chapter than anything else. Just trying to give y'all a better feel on who they are and how they act, I guess. To be honest, that one wasn't really thought out. So yeah… let's see how this one goes. *And if you couldn't tell by now, I absolutely** _ **loathe**_ **Zeus. He's an idiot and an egotistical ass hole who doesn't know when he's wrong.***

 **.-.-.-.-LINE BREAK-.-.-.-.**

"Now, where shall we begin?" Percy asked himself as he put his hand on his chin. "Ah! I know! Why don't we start where it all started! At the beginning!" he smiled and snapped his fingers. A pipe appeared in his left hand, a book in his right, and old bifocal reading glasses appeared on the bridge of his nose. Jason and Nico laughed at their brother at his shenanigans. He opened the old, leather bound book and began reading. "Once upon a time, there was nothing but blackness in the world. No trees, no rivers, or rocks, just dark. People called this darkness, Chaos, the very first being to exist. It floated around doing nothing, being bored until it decided to make something. It made a planet! Chaos called this planet Gaea, who was his daughter." Percy took a puff from his pipe and turned the page. He looked up to see Zeus red in the face and smiled.

"What, Zeusy? Not enjoying the story? You could always go to bed early if you'd like. Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Percy said in a very grandfather like fashion. Everyone laughed at Zeus' redding face.

"We know this story, _titan._ We know how it begins and how it ends." Zeus said as he gripped his throne arm until it cracked.

"Oh, you may know it, but they younger ones don't! Don't ruin it for the other kids now or you'll have to be sent to your room this moment." Jason said has he wagged a cane at him. Where he got the cane, no one knows but it made people laugh.

"Now, Gaea was a beautiful planet. Covered in forests and springs, sustaining bountiful life! But despite all that lived on her, Gaea grew lonely. She wanted a husband so she begged her father for a lover, and a lover is what Chaos gave her. His name was Uranus, the god of the sky! He and Gaea had beautiful children, the titans. They were powerful beings, nine of them in total. Gaea loved the Titans with all her heart but she wanted more children so she and Uranus had more. But the following did not turn out as pretty as the titans. Her next children were ugly beast men that were as big as mountains and only had one eye in the middle of their forehead. These monsters were the cyclopes. She was so horrified at their appearance she flung them into the deepest pits on her planet." The ground shook as rocks shot from the ground in the form of the three original cyclopes at the same time as clouds formed the shape of the nine original titans. The people present stared at the creations in wonder at the detail.

"In her frustration, Gaea once again tried to have more children as gorgeous as the titans but once again failed. These children were three giant, mountain sized monsters with a hundred hands and fifty heads each. Each strong enough to hurl mountains and pull together continents. Gaea was once again distraught and flung the Hekatonkheires into the pits of Tartarus along with their one eyed brothers." A wall of water erupted and formed the three giant Hekatonkheires.

"Gaea, destroyed emotionally, blamed Uranus for her ugly children and demanded he be brought to justice. She went to her nine Titan children and asked each one to overthrow their father, the sky. Each one said no, except for the youngest and most devious, Kronos. Gaea gave Kronos a weapon worthy of cutting down her husband. She took a tree branch and a sharp rock to make his infamous scythe. Kronos tricked his father and proceeded to cut him into tiny pieces, tossing them into Tartarus as well. But Kronos decided to throw Uranus' genitals into the ocean. They would eventually become Aphrodite. With that, Gaea went into a deep slumber, leaving her titan children to rule the planet."

The statues fell and a new one grew, a stone statue of Kronos sitting on a water throne with a cloudy scythe in his hand. "Now, I'm sure you all know the story if the first 6 Olympians and their birth and how Zeus somehow cut Kronos down but what isn't told in stories is that there were three more powerful Titan children born. Not from Gaea, no, from the other primordial gods ruling sections of the planet. Before Uranus was cut down, Chaos, creator of the universe, awoke and warned Uranus, Pontus, and Tartarus of the dangers that the titans would pose. So together, the three primordials formed beings from their own bodies capable of counteracting the destruction of the nine Titans and their king. These three beings were us, I was conceived by Pontus." Percy said, pointing to himself.

"I by Uranus." Jason said as he raises his hand.

"And I by Tartarus." Nico said in a monotonous tone.

"We were trained and sent by our creators to aid Zeus in his rebellion, we were the first kings of Olympus." everyone but the original gods gasped at the reveal.

Percy nodded in sadness, "Yes, we three ruled the world justly and trained Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus. But Gaea woke again and tried to overthrow us for imprisoning her titan children. She forced Tartarus to help her spawn beings capable of being our downfall, Giants that countered us in every way. We were able to defeat them but in the end, we lost just because _someone_ got power hungry and decided he could rule better. Go on, Zeus, tell them how you stabbed me in the back while my brothers were gone and tossed me off Olympus!" Percy yelled as he stood up straight and slammed the butt of his trident on the ground, sending a blast of pure power at Zeus. The blast pinned Zeus to his throne and slammed his head against the back of it. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut in pain, when he opened his eyes he found the points of a blueish gray sword and a shadowy scythe resting on his neck.

"Go on, _Zeusy._ " Jason growled as he moved his sword closer. Zeus tried not to swallow, sweat pouring down his face. He nodded swiftly and the weapons were moved off his neck but stayed pointed at him.

He glared at Percy but spoke anyway, "It's true, they were the first kings. BUT THEY WERE WEAK! THEY COULD'VE HAD THE WHOLE WORLD EATING FROM THE PALMS OF THEIR HANDS BUT THEY DID NOTHING! Who has led you to prosperity? Me? Or them?" Zeus ranted but quickly quieted when the point of a pitch black, obsidian sword nicked the side of his face and buried itself into the throne left of his head.

"You speak of prosperity as if you know what it is. The only ones who have prospered under your rule are Ares from wars and Aphrodite from lust. My underworld crowds itself with the hundreds of dead that shuffle into my kingdom by the hour. Poseidon's oceans are polluted and choked because you got rid of the only nature god keeping the world clean. Pan did a fantastic job but you feared his power over panic. So choose your next words carefully." Hades said from his throne as he picked his fingernails. He glared at Zeus, daring him to say something more.

"So what does this mean? Are you helping us or not?" Athena, whose attention was now back on the situation at hand, asked worriedly. Nico chuckled, "Oh, we're here to help but not for you fusterclucks. We are here to save our homes because you are not the only ones who live on this planet."

" _Good, now that the family drama is somewhat out of the way, I guess it's time I participate."_ A voice said from out of nowhere. It seemed to fill the room with power as it reverberated off the walls. It was impossible to know where it came from but seconds after the voice spoke a black hole popped into existence over the center of the room. From it, descended a being that radiated power on cosmic levels that made even Percy, Jason, and Nico fall to their knees. " _What the fuck?"_ Jason, Nico, and Percy thought at the same time.

The being was male, or female? It was hard to tell but it had no features. It was just a body that was smooth over all surfaces. It was completely black but within it, you could see stars, planets, and galaxies moving around. Every once in awhile an explosion would go off, a collapsing star going supernova. It had its hands crossed behind its back and it's posture was completely straight and proper.

When it touched the ground, an explosion went off, knocking everyone out for a second. When everyone came to, the room had changed entirely. The thrones were still there but they were sitting in the middle of the universe. The walls, floor, and ceiling looked like the inside of the being. Said being stood in the center but it looked more human. It had a light skin color and dark black hair. Despite the new features, it was still almost impossible to tell what gender it was. It wore a black Trench coat with the front zipped all the way up, covering the being's mouth. It wore black army pants that were tucked into a pair of black combat boots. It's eyes matched the scenery.

" _I am Chaos, for those who couldn't figure it out by now and I am here to help."_ people were still getting their bearings as it spoke in a non gender voice of male and female at the same time. Percy was the first to react. He dove into a deep bow, his brothers following. But Zeus, being Zeus, decided to attack Chaos.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he roared as he flung his master bolt at Chaos only for it to catch the bolt between its forefinger and thumb. It looked at the bolt in mild interest then flung it back at Zeus who tried to catch it only for him to be blasted _through_ his throne. He landed hard on his back, smoking and groaning in pain.

" _Like I said, I'm here to help."_ It turned to Percy and his brothers. " _Stand, my champions. My daughter needs swift discipline and you three are the only ones who can deliver it."_ they stood and formed a tight line, one would see in an army regiment.

"My lord, if I may." Nico asked nervously. Chaos motioned for him to continue. "How can we three humble deities ever hope to discipline lady Nyx? She is leagues beyond us in power. Is it not possible for you to do it yourself?"

Chaos chuckled. It walked forward and put his hand on Nico's shoulder, who tensed at the touch. " _Fear not for it is not just me on your side. Your fathers have joined your side in this battle but they cannot fight at full power as they are still sleeping."_ Chaos took its hand off Nico and looked at all three. " _It's the same situation with me. All I can do is give you a little power boost."_

As Chaos said that, three of the biggest stars visible in the swirling galaxy shot towards Nico, Percy, and Jason. One entered each. A dark red one entered Nico through his chest. He fell to his knee but stayed conscious. He groaned in pain. As he sat hunched over, a dark red glow began emitting from his body. The room grew cold as the glow increased until it was blinding. But as soon as it began, it disappeared.

Everyone opened their eyes to look at Nico, but there was no physical change. Despite this, you could definitely feel the change in power. He grew physically stronger, colder, more precise but he was still himself. He stood up, staggered a bit, but was able to stand. He looked down at himself in surprise. "Wow." was all he could say. But he looked at Chaos and bowed deeply in thanks.

A large blue star entered Percy through his head. He fell to his knees like he was shot and sat back on his heels, his face turned to the ceiling. With Percy, the room got warmer, more humid and only his eyes glowed. When the glow died down, there was a gin no physical change but Percy felt smarter, able to act faster on instinct and more in touch with his domains of power. He looked at Chaos with honest tears in his eyes and said, "Thank you." As he too bowed deeply in respect.

Jason was the last to receive a blessing. A bright white dwarf star entered Jason through his back. The air instantly grew heavier but there was no light, just Jason screaming in pain and clawing at his back. Within seconds, 8, golden wings burst out of Jason's back. He had 4 sets of wings running down his back from his shoulder blades. The top pair was the biggest, each wing twice as long as Jason was tall. The next pair of wings was a foot smaller than the top pair. The trend continued down his back to the last pair.

Jason was curled up on the ground but he looked at his wings in astonishment as they had broken through his armor. He flexed his top right wing towards the ceiling to watch as feathers shot from the end and embedded themselves into the galaxy clad marble. He laughed, exhausted, as he stood up shakily. He ran his fingers through the feathers in wonder. He then turned to Chaos with a beaming smile. He bowed deeply while saying, "Thank you, Lord Chaos!"

It was hard to tell if Chaos was smiling or not bylut you could see mirth in its eyes. " _You are very welcome."_ Chaos turned and looked Zeus dead in the eye, causing him to sweat. " _Now, I know my daughter's plans and let me say, they_ will _end you if you are unwilling to cooperate with my champions. So get your shit together and focus on the task at hand, you might even learn a thing or two."_ Zeus nodded stiffly and looked down in defeat. Chaos nodded in acceptance, " _Good. If that's all, I'll be going now. And to my champions, if you need help, all you have to do is ask."_ Chaos said with a wave. With a snap of his fingers the galaxies and stars were all sucked towards the middle of the room and imploded in on itself, taking Chaos with it.

"Huh, well that was eventful." Percy said scratching his chin as he sat on the ground. His brothers just laughed at him as they too sat cross legged next to their sibling.

 **.-.-.-.-LINE BREAK-.-.-.-.**

 **Well there you have it folks, the third installment. If you like it, post a review or pm me, I don't care. If you didn't like it, I don't care. Until next time! Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! It's ya boy! It's been a while, I know. But senior things are strapping me down, so yeah… If updates take longer than you want, I'm sorry, I can't do much about it. Also! I recently received a review for this story from an ass hole I don't even remember the name of or care to look it up. But he/she accused me of being anti-gay and against the LGBT community because I'm making Nico straight. This means NOTHING! I'll have you haters know that 80% of my friends are either gay, lesbian, bisexual, or transgender, and that's saying a lot because I have like, only 10 friends total. I'm all for it! I don't care what you see yourself as or who you are attracted to, I really don't care. But I'll have you know, this is my story, I write it in whatever damn style I wish. If this makes you uncomfortable, either stop complaining or stop reading. I'm trying to be original, and I am going to do things never before seen in stories up to this point, like having Athena, a virgin goddess, and Nico, the straightest circle ever, hook up. So just hang onto your lily white butts because we gonna get real. Anyway, thank you for listening to me rant, and I apologize for my behavior, I just really hate people who think they are better than everyone else because they see themselves differently. So I'm going to continue this here project of mine, if you enjoy it please, PLEASE, leave a review and maybe punch that follow button in the face. Thanks!**

 **-.-...LINE BREAK…-.-**

 **(Percy's P.O.V )**

I personally think that the meeting with the Olympians went pretty well all things considered. I mean, a power boost from the creator of the universe is always a good thing. And so is knowing he, or rather, _it,_ is helping us _punish_ it's daughter is another plus. And seeing Zeus bite his own bolt was funny as hell. They agreed to help us in the end. It helped that every time Zeus went to argue, a meteor hit the base of his throne. That was also funny, watching him try to dance and avoid the falling rocks. Zeus had only one army, and that army was the 2 demigod camps. Everyone else could actually help with their own armies.

Poseidon had his mermen, who could walk on dry land if needed. Hades could raise an unlimited amount of skeletons. Artemis had her badass band of silver clad girl scouts. Hephaestus had his machines. Ares was well, Ares. Aphrodite had her charm speak that could force monsters to change sides of the war. Demeter had the satyrs and the nature spirits. Athena was our strategist, obviously. Hermes didn't have much to contribute, other than being a fighter and scout. Same with Apollo, he could fight and scout from his spot in the sun. But considering we are fighting Night, he'll probably just be a fighter. Dionysus had the power over the mind and could drive the enemy mad and force them to fight their own. Hestia was our healer and despite her nonviolent nature, was one of our last lines of defense. And Hera was about as helpful as her husband.

Speaking of which, we were currently on our way to visit the camps. My brothers and I decided it was probably best to try and visit as demigods first, earn their trust, before revealing ourselves as titans equivalent and better than the Big Three. We appeared outside the borders of Camp Half-blood, right next to the giant pine and Parthenos, the giant statue of Athena that was recovered from Rome, Italy during the second giant war. As we flashed in, the statue seemed to turn and look at Nico. But when we looked at it, it looked completely fine as if it had never moved in the first place. But we could sense it move as we walked through the barrier. At first, we had a little trouble passing through, considering we were titans but we managed, but not without raising alarm.

As we passed through, the "under attack" warning horn sounded all throughout the magically hidden Valley. In almost no time at all we were surrounded by fully equipped demigods with bows and spears aimed at our chests. We raised our hands in surrender. "Wait! We were sent here by our parents, we're brothers."

The weapons were lowered as an old centaur moved through the crowd to the front. He stood ready with his bow primed to fire at a moments notice. He looked old, with his curly greying brown hair and beard, thousands of years of experience hidden behind his eyes. Pain, suffering, but mostly worry for the campers around him could be seen in his eyes. "Who are you and from where do you come from?" Chiron calmly asked us.

"We are just three brothers who have been sent here by our parents. They kept going on about something. They kept muttering something between themselves, Camp Half-blood they said. We lost them on the way here, our car was wrecked and they died but they told us where to go beforehand. My name is Percy, this is Jason and Nico." I said, pointing to my brothers respectively. Chiron's eyes seemed to grow older along with the wrinkles in his face. He nodded stiffly and motioned for us to follow him.

We did so as all of the armor clad kids went back to their places. All but eight, who I recognized almost instantly. They were the eight prophesied demigods from the last war. They stood staring at us as we walked past. I analyzed their little group. Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus who was actually pretty cool, and Luke Castellan, son of Hermes with a small daddy problem, stood close together with their fingers intertwined. Their faces were set with a fierce determination, I like that. Next were my least favorite power couple, Jason King and Annabeth Chase. The fact that little snot nosed bastard of Zeus was named after _our_ Jason made me sick and that the oldest Athenian child was stupid enough to date that sorry excuse for a hero also made me nauseous. Then there was Piper McLean, the rough and tumble daughter of the romcom queen, Aphrodite. She stood close to Leo Valdez, the quirky son of ol' fire beard himself, Hephaestus. It could be seen all over Leo's face that he wasn't used to having someone like Piper standing so close to him. After Piper and Leo came Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang, my first favorite power couple. The dead girl and the guy who could summon dead armies, seems like a match set in the stars.

As we passed them, following Chiron to the big, blue house on the hill, bastard Jason spat at our feet. I stopped as he did and turned to look at him, saying, "Keep your fluids to yourself or it won't be just spit leaving your mouth next time." I continued walking before he could retort but I could tell he was shaken at the threat. Probably not used to people talking to him in such a way. I caught up to Jason and Nico to find them trying and failing to hold in their laughter.

We finally made it to the deck of the Big House, we found Dionysus playing pinochle with invisible players. He was dressed in his tacky Leopard print Hawaiian shirt and beach shorts. Chiron sat down into a wheelchair that hid his horse half with magic. "Now, boys, we don't you tell us who you are?" Chiron asked us as he picked up his pinochle hand.

"Chiron, is there anywhere we can speak more privately? You need to know the situation." Jason said firmly. I agreed with him but Chiron looked completely surprised. Did the gods not tell him anything? He nodded and told us to follow him into the house as he rolled along in his wheelchair.

We walked through the halls of the old house, halls covered with hundreds of years worth of photos, dating back to when photos were just beginning to be a thing. Kids from every age and era, smiles and grimy faces forever captured in photographs. It made me sad that the current kids probably won't end up so happy in the end.

We finally entered a cozy room, with couches and a big fireplace in the back. _Not as big as mine on the ship, though._ I thought as I continued to look around. There was a stuffed leopard head hanging on the wall. I walked up to it and went to touch it when it suddenly animated and almost took my hand off biting at me. It snarled at me, staring straight into my green eyes with its own green orbs. Chiron chuckled and threw a sausage at the head, who caught it and swallowed.

"Where does that go?" Jason asked.

Chiron shrugged in response, "No one knows. The only one who does is Mr. D and he won't tell anyone. His name is Seymour. Anyway, you had something to tell me?"

All three of us pulled chairs forward to face Chiron, who was sitting at his desk. "Yes, we were under the impression that the gods had spoken with you, but that does not seem to be the case." Nico spoke, leaning forward with his elbows planted on his knees with his hands folded in front of his mouth.

"The gods? What do they have to do with this? Besides the obvious? _I_ was under the impression that you had no idea about anything." Chiron's shock was understandable, we did come here under the guise of demigods not knowing the world they live in.

"Yes, and we are sorry about that but we had to fool the campers." Jason said waving his hand in a dismissive manor, "But that is not important right now. We have some information that you desperately need to be caught up on."

Chiron's eye brows furrowed as he copied Nico's position with his elbows on his desk. "Well, then please enlighten me."

 **..-_:"LINE BREAK":_-..**

 **Thalia's P.O.V**

Luke and I were in the sword arena, sparring off. Him using a sword and I using a spear. He was the best swordsman in the whole camp, I wasn't far behind. Despite his skill in swordsmanship, I was leagues ahead of him in spear use.

As we stood, locked in combat, my mind couldn't help but wonder as it left my instincts to the fighting. I couldn't get those new campers out of my head, something just seemed…. _off._ Like they were hiding something, and I don't trust people who have something to hide. They looked absolutely normal on the outside, but I felt an old power emanating from all three of them, a power that almost suffocated me from the sheer pressure.

My mind found its way back a second too late because before I knew what hit me, my feet were swept out from underneath me and I landed on my back. I groaned and opened my eyes to find the point of a sword at my neck. Luke was looking down at me with worry in his eyes.

"Ok, what's bothering you?" He asked as he helped me up. "The Thalia I know would've never fallen for that unless she was either poisoned or thinking about something. You're not poisoned so what are you thinking about?"

I growled at him, he knows me too well. I sighed and walked over to the wall where our water was and sat on it. I took a swig of water and looked at him, "It's those new campers. There is something they are hiding."

He sat on the wall next to me and looked at me. "Ok, your hunches are never wrong about these kinds of things so I believe you. What do you think they are hiding?" He asked before taking a sip of water.

I looked straight ahead at the other campers training themselves. My eyes set with a determination, a determination to find out what is going on. "I don't know, Luke. But I _will_ find out."

Luke sighed but nodded. "Very well, I'll help you."

I smiled and nodded. We began walking to the big house, set in finding out what was going on. We reached the door but before I could turn the doorknob the door swung open to reveal the brothers we had set out to find. "Hello, are you the person who's going to show us around? Chiron said someone was going to do that."

I stepped back, shocked. But I gathered my composure quickly. I narrowed my eyes but nodded and stepped aside. "Sure, we'll show you around." I motioned for them to follow.

We showed them all of the important places like the dining hall and training arena. As we walked to Zeus' fist I questioned them. "So, any idea who your parents are?" I said looking at them.

They looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. The green eyed one answered my question, "No, we don't. Chiron said we would be put in the Hermes cabin until our parents claimed us." they were lying, I could just feel it but they were good at it. I looked at Luke and he was definitely convinced, despite being the son of the god of thievery.

I was just about to ask another question when a series of guttural growls sounded off to my left. All of us turned to find a pack of the largest hellhounds I had ever seen. Each one was easily the size of a large pick up truck, six total. The largest, the alpha, launched itself at me. I barely got my shield out in time.

The monster of a dog dug its claws into my shield, launching me backwards. I landed hard on my back, rolling another 5 feet. I stared up at the sky, wind taken out of me. By the time I got back up, Luke had his sword drawn, barely keeping the hounds at bay. They were completely surrounded but what happened next, I don't think I'll ever truly understand.

The three brothers that Luke was supposed to be protecting, looked at each other and smiled. As if there wasn't any danger to begin with. I was even more surprised when all three took the ring on their left hand and twisted the rings in sync. Out of the rings came weapons. But these were no ordinary swords or spears, these weapons emanated a power similar to the master weapons of the Olympians. _I should know, I wielded my father's master bolt._

The lead brother, the green eyed one, wielded a 6 foot long trident made of a pure black metal with sea green veins twisting up and down the shaft like rivers of power.

The blonde brother held a large broadsword in one hand. Its blade was blue with lightning bolts etched into the flat of the blade on both sides, it's hilt was a a sky blue while the guard and pommel were both steel silver. Electricity seemed to jump and arc from the blade.

And finally the deathly pale one. His weapon didn't seem to hold a form, more like a clump of shadow he just held in his hand…. until it formed a 6 foot long scythe with a 3 foot blade. Of the three weapons, the shadow scythe scared me the most, and scaring me is no easy task.

The Hell beasts stayed where they were at the sight of the new challenge. They just circled the brothers and Luke, trying to find an opening. I stood outside the ring of monsters, also waiting for the opportune time to strike. "Well? Come at us!" The green eyed boy yelled. Whatever his goal was, I hoped he achieved it because the monsters lunged all at once. What happened next was nothing short of amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Normal P.O.V**

Deep in the darkest pits of Tartarus, the sounds of armies echoed across the plains of broken glass. On the very edge of death, armies gathered, bearing weapons of Stygian Iron and celestial bronze. One army was completely composed of monsters of all shape and size. From cyclopes to gorgons, everything was bearing its teeth in anticipation. Amongst the monster army were a couple titans, mostly those too scared to fight against the Pit so they chose to fight Night instead. The monsters stood in orderly chaos as they waited for the enemy.

It didn't take long before the enemy arrived. At the edge of the cliff and beyond, shadows gathered. At first it was just a mass of pitch black fog but it slowly condensed to form soldiers in greek style armor. The armor was basic except for the pinpricks of light that represented the stars scattered over the armor. The soldiers were featureless, completely smooth everywhere except for fingers. They carried shadows in the vague shape of weapons. Then the personification of Night herself showed. She stood tall above her army, arms held out wide as if to show off her army. Then she spoke, voice full of ancient power, "Tartarus! Show yourself, you know you can't win against me! I've always won when we sparred as godlings. Why side with the losing team when you and I can rule this puny world in darkness together?"

A deep laugh responded. From the pulsing ground rose an equally as tall being, with his purple skin and vortex of a face. He put his hands on his waist and shook his head. "Nyx, if you always win, then why did father give you the realm below me?" Tartarus taunted with his hand on his chest in a mocking manor. Nyx growled at the insult. She flung her hand forward and her shadows marched in response. The monsters and shadows clashed where the abyss met the cliff. Monsters died in droves but came back almost instantly as they were in their birthplace. The shadows met the same fate but seeing as they were shadows, they could just mend themselves back together with little effort.

That's where Hyperion came in, the titan of light solved this issue by making it almost impossible for the shadows to come back by casting an intense light on the whole battle field. But the shadow army met this problem by reappearing from the shadows of the monsters themselves. The battle was a complete and total stalemate. Neither army moved from their initial starting spots.

This infuriated Nyx as she has been at this for several weeks now, she knew if she didn't do anything to alter the flow of this battle she would get nowhere in her conquest seeing as where they currently were was the only way for her to exit the Pit. Her father, Chaos, had made it so. He placed similar restrictions on every primordial as a sort of checks and balances system to try and keep them from gaining ultimate power and it was driving her mad. She either had to convince Tartarus to join her side, which she doubted she could, or defeat him in battle, which was also easier said than done.

"Well, come on! You want to fight me don't you?" Tartarus taunted, summoning duel battle axes. Both had ornate obsidian handles with stone axe heads. But they were not normal stone, the blade of each head was made of white hot magma that dripped from the blade flowing from cracks in the stone. Basically a volcano in the shape of an axe. He didn't have facial features but he radiated an air of smugness.

Nyx hesitated, this was not an enemy she wanted to tangle with at the moment. But she eventually summoned her own weapons. Two hunting knives, each a foot and a half long from her perspective. The blades were pure shadow that flowed from curved, pure white crystal handles. She got in a stance, ready for the upcoming fight. Tartarus rolled his shoulders and spun his axes and launched himself at Nyx, axes high over his head.

 **..-×x LINE BREAK x×-..**

The whole clearing was covered in golden dust. Thalia, Luke, Percy, Jason, and Nico stood in the middle, also covered in a thin layer of dust. Their weapons were drawn and they were breathing heavily. The hellhounds had proved a better fight than they had originally anticipated. Their leader was intelligent, for a monster, and knew when was most appropriate to strike, letting the smaller ones distract while it stalked the outside, waiting. A cowardly strategy but an effective one.

Eventually they were able to whittle the beta hounds down. After the last one fell the big one lunged. It didn't get far, however. It launched itself at Percy but all he had to do was stick his trident into its snarling snout. It instantly burst into dust, covering the whole group in the stuff.

After catching their breaths, Thalia swung around, he spear pointing at the back of Percy's neck. Within half a second 2 swords were pointed at her own neck, one of blue steel and one of pure shadow. She didn't back down though, "What are you?"

Percy laughed and turned around, Thalia's spear now pointed at his chin. He wore a very smug smirk as he reached up and grabbed the spear. The moment his hand touched the weapon a large bolt of lightning arched from the cloudless sky and struck Percy. The area exploded. As soon as the bolt struck, Nico and Jason lowered their weapons and stepped back, knowing what was about to happen. Thalia was the one smirking now but that instantly went away when the smoke cleared to reveal a perfectly unharmed Percy, well…. Unharmed except for the rags of clothes he was now wearing.

He sighed and looked down at his tattered out fit and shook his head. "That was my favorite shirt." He looked back at Thalia. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but destruction. Her knees buckled and she fell to her knees. She feebly held onto her spear, still pointed at him. Luke stepped back in shock, nothing could scare the daughter of Zeus in such a way. These people were not ones you wanted to cross.

Percy kneeled down in front of Thalia, his face softer, more friendly. Thalia still sat there, absolutely terrified. "Now, if I were you, I would not try to cross us again. We are not the enemy, and we would like to be your friends but we cannot do that if you constantly doubt us. If you give us a moment we can explain who we are and why we are here. Is that acceptable?" Thalia slowly nodded and composed herself. Percy stood up from kneeling and found a spot to sit down in the shade and explain.

 **\|/|\| LINE BREAK |/|\|/**

 **(Normal P.O.V)**

By the time Percy, Nico, and Jason had finished explaining their story to the only 2 campers they would trust, it was dinner time. The horn sounded and they made their way to the dining pavilion. The air was active, with the sound of laughter and conversations and the nymphs zipping between tables with carrying both empty and full plates. As soon as they entered, however, that all stopped. All eyes were on the three brothers, making them sweat a little at the immediate attention. They walked to the Hermes table and sat down. A few tense moments went by as they sat there in silence before Chiron stomped his hoof to gain everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, campers. I'd like to introduce you all to our newest campers, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and Nico Di Angelo." The three of them stood up as their name was called. "And before you ask, no, Thalia and Jason are not siblings." at that, 50% of the campers deflated. Percy chuckled quietly to himself as he and his brothers sat back down.

"They are not claimed yet so they will be staying in the Hermes cabin until then. Also, I would like to remind you that Lady Artemis and her Hunters are to be coming tomorrow, so we will be partaking in out traditional game of capture the flag." at this, the remaining 50% of the campers just seemed down right depressed.

Percy leaned over to the camper next to him, "Why is everyone so down? It's just capture the flag, right? How bad can it be?" Percy whispered.

The kid picked his head up off the table and looked at Percy, "Since you're new I wouldn't expect you to know this but every time the Hunters come we play a game of capture the flag and every time we're completely destroyed. There's no maiming allowed but they stretch that restriction to its outermost limits." at that the kid laid his head back down the table with a solid thud.

After the announcements, dinner went smoothly, the three of us scraping off food into the fire for ourselves, but made it look like it was to the gods so we avoided suspicion. 'Man, I forgot what it was like to receive an offering, even if it's from myself.' Percy thought as the small surge of power and delectable aroma hit him.

After dinner was lights out. Me and my brothers found a chest and lock in the attic of the Big House to put the little amount of things we had on ourselves into. We enchanted it so only we could open it so the Hermes kids couldn't get into it, no matter how hard they tried. We got settled into our bunks and fell asleep quickly. To be honest, despite what the campers said about the capture the flag game, we were restless with anticipation.

 ****THIS IS A BREAKING LINE****

 **(PERCY'S P.O.V)**

That night I had a dream. A demigod dream. Which was weird by itself considering I was Titan. I found myself in a familiar landscape, the edge of the Pit. The cliff at the edge of the abyss that went down farther below Tartarus into Nyx's domain. I looked around me, I was completely alone. Even the forest of the Arai was quiet, the whispers promising pain and misery were absent.

I just stood there, looking down into the darkness when I felt a presence to my left. I turned and looked and there stood Tartarus looking down into the abyss with me. He was in his human form. His ever present, over confident smirk was gone. His eyes had lost their mirth, now a dull reddish gray. His skin looked like the waters of the Styx, gray and depressing. His hair was greasy and stringy, framing his face like a mourning shroud. He wore his normal black suit and red undershirt with black tie but the attire looked like he had been sleeping in an alley for two weeks without changing out of them.

I was about to grab his shoulder but his hand shot up and caught mine. I tried to pull back but his grip held firm. "Tartarus, what happened to you?" I asked turning to face him completely, his hand still around my wrist.

"She happened. I thought I was so ready to hold her back, but she caught me off guard. For a hundred years my time I kept her in a stalemate." His voice was rough and ragged, like an instrument that needed a new reed. He kept his gaze focused on the blackness below.

I didn't know what to say. Why did he come to me and not Nico? How can I help? "She's found her only way out of Tartarus and is quickly approaching the surface. If Pontus and Ouranos can slow her down enough at the exit, I say you have two years left until she arrives, get your armies ready."

I really didn't know what to say now, my mouth was dry, unable to form words. I began to feel the dream slip, I was waking up. As I the last few parts of the dream fell apart a deep feminine laugh echoed from the chasm.

I practically jumped from my bed, sweating through my covers. I looked around to find I was still the Hermes cabin. I was about to climb back into my top bunk when Jason shot from the bed next to mine, just a sweaty as I was. He looked at me with confusion all over his face. He was about to speak when Nico lunged from the bed below me and tackled me to the ground, his shadow weapon in knife form pointed at my neck. When he got his bearings he stood up quickly and helped me up, apologizing.

"Did you two have dreams too?" Jason whispered as to not wake anyone else up.

Nico and I nodded. Jason smiled a crazy smile, one of those sarcastic "you're nuts" smiles. "That's fantastic, um, we really need to talk." He said frantically. He obviously had an exciting dream. I agreed, we needed to go somewhere where there wasn't any possible eavesdroppers. So we got our shoes on and walked to the beach. We got to the end of the pier just in time for Jason to freak out.

"What the hell was that!? We don't get Demigod dreams! We're TITANS! and why the fuck would Pontus come to me?" He was 'whispering' but barely. He was pacing up and down the pier, freaking out, rubbing his hands through his hair and breathing deeply.

Nico perked up at the last thing Jason said, "Wait, Pontus went to you? I had Ouranos, he was out of breath and frantic, sort of like Jason now. He kept going on about how "she" escaped. I couldn't get a clear message."

I walked to the end of the pier and looked up at the night sky, the sun's rays just beginning to breach the horizon. "Nyx has escaped Tartarus." I said looking off into the distance.

I couldn't see their faces but I knew they were looking at me like I just told them I was mortal.

"Wait, are you serious?! No wonder Pontus looked like he was in the middle of a battle. He was on his highest guard and wouldn't put his weapon down. He wouldn't give me anything more than yes or no answers and now you tell us Nyx has escaped?!" Jason actually yelled this time. I turned around to find Jason on the ground Indian style rubbing his temples. Nico appeared to be deep in thought, his left arm crossed under his right with his right hand on his chin.

After about a minute Nico looked at me and asked, "So how long do we have? I mean if she's gotten past Tartarus I'm sure she can get past Ouranos and Pontus."

I nodded solemnly, "You are right, Tartarus estimated two years."

"Two years! We're done for." Jason flopped on his back, defeated, head hanging over the side of the pier. 'He's always like this when he's sleepy.' I thought to myself, annoyed.

"We are _not_ done for." Nico corrected firmly. "We just have to move faster. We will spend 1 year with each camp. Get them ready as fast as possible. The Greeks are going to be more work though." He looked at me, "What do we do?"

I thought about it. "First, we are going to beat Artemis and her Hunters at capture the flag, then with Artemis acting as the goddess she is we will get this camp ready." I walked past the two of them back onto the beach. I stopped and looked at Nico. "Nico, around the end of this year we're going to need you to act as ambassador to the Romans. They get along with the Greeks now but I need you to get them ready beforehand while Jason and I stay here to finish up. Now, back to bed, we have a big day ahead of us." I finished as I walked back to the cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal P.O.V**

The morning was quiet in Camp Half-blood. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining brightly, campers just beginning to wake up and get ready for the day. It was peaceful. That peace was broken however as the sound of a hunting horn rang throughout the valley that was the camp. Those campers who weren't awake yet were now. All of the campers as well as Chiron rushed to the mighty pine tree acting as their border to find a sight not often seen at the camp.

Hiking up Half-blood Hill was a band of semi-immortal, silver clad, pre-teenage girls carrying bows and knives and whatever else they might need. Leading the group of about fifteen was a small, thirteen year old girl with beautiful auburn hair and striking silver eyes. The moment she stopped in front of the old centaur, Chiron bowed deeply as did the campers, except three. Artemis took note of them, she couldn't see their faces well but she would find them eventually.

"Lady Artemis, what an honor it is for you to visit this humble camp of ours." Chiron said as respectively as possible. Artemis laughed. "Stand up, Chiron. We're friends aren't we? No need to bow." Chiron stood with a smile on his face. The campers took this as their queue to do the same and dispersed to do what they needed to do for the morning. Artemis tried to find the three who refused to bow to an Olympian but lost them in the crowd. She cursed in ancient Greek at losing them so easily.

Artemis led her hunters to her silver cabin in the main omega of cabins at the center of camp. They had 3 hours to kill before capture the flag so she let her hunters settle into the cabin while she went to go find the three demigods. She'd normally give up on it by now but she had a feeling they were more than what they displayed themselves as.

After 2 and a half hours of not finding them, Artemis was growing agitated, very agitated. She was walking towards the cabins when the horn sounded, signaling preparation time for the game. She hid behind one of the cabins to try and spot them as they left their cabin. She didn't, of all the people to leave the cabins, not one of them was amongst them. She was ready to explode when she had an idea. She'd join the game itself and hunt them down. She ran off to find Chiron not aware of the trio of 'demigods' watching from afar, chuckling to themselves.

 **L-L-L-LINE BREAK-K-K-K**

The campers stood in a large group in front of Chiron. The hunters were standing by themselves but still in front of Chiron. He was explaining the rules about no maiming or killing and all that jazz. "Excuse me campers!" Chiron announced after the campers got rowdy. "But I'm not finished. Today is more occasion than normal for Lady Artemis has decided to join the game!" he finished with a clap.

There was a whole round of groans from the campers and a round of laughs from the hunters. Artemis stood in her 13 year old form, smug smile on her face, arms crossed. Her eyes were still scanning the campers for the trio that refused to bow. As her eyes passed over the crowd a second time, she found them! Near the back, wearing no armor whatsoever. She laughed to herself, 'That will be their fatal mistake.' She thought.

"Alright! Get to your positions! At the sound of the horn you may begin." Chiron yelled above the crowd.

The campers dispersed to their assigned spots. Artemis spied one of the trio, the one with dark hair and pale skin, grab the camper's flag and take it with them. 'So they're flag defense, huh?'

She smiled as she ran off with her hunters to the right side of the battlefield. She set all of her hunters as flag defense, she wanted the trio to herself. She was met with resistance but promised them that they could get all the campers except those three. The hunters cheered, ready to play. The flag was in plain sight in the middle of a clearing 200 yards from the creek border.

Artemis stood in a ready position, waiting on the horn. When it sounded she took off to where she guessed the flag was. She took down any camper she came across with little effort, leaving a clear trail of her progress. Since she had yet to meet any of the three she assumed they were guarding the flag.

She found the flag mounted atop Zeus' Fist. The mound of rubble being a very logical position, the pile was hard to climb for any normal person. That is, if your normal.

Artemis leaped up into a tree to get a better view but found a view that disappointed her deeply. Only one of the people she was looking for was there, sitting at the base of Zeus' Fist. The tanned one with green eyes. He sat, back leaned against the rocks with his legs out in front of him. He picked his fingernails with a common bronze knife, looking bored. Artemis laughed quietly. Despite there only being one she would still have fun. She quietly took off her bow and knocked an arrow, aiming for his right shoulder. She fired but what happened next was the complete opposite of what she expected to happen.

 **BROKEN LINE**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I knew she was there, she was good at hiding but she was arrogant, because of that she revealed herself too easily. I could sense the arrow coming so I picked up the pace a little. Faster than she could register, I caught the arrow and planted it in the stone above my shoulder to make it look like she missed. To her I didn't even move, she just missed. I laughed at her frustration. I could easily take her alone, so that's why I sent Nico and Jason after the flag. Speaking of which, I could feel the winds pick up a notch and the shadows grow a little longer, they must be having fun.

The goddess was about to release another arrow when a bolt of lightning struck as she let go releasing a loud clap of thunder and causing her to miss by herself this time. The arrow planted itself next to my right elbow. I just looked at it with disinterest causing more anger to bubble up within the goddess. 'That strike wasn't Jason's, Thalia must be having fun too.' I thought as I planted my knife in the ground and stood up. I looked Artemis right in the eye, surprising her.

"Come on out little deer! I'd like to play!" I shouted, spreading my arms out, palms up trying to goad her into attacking. It worked, she launched herself from her branch at godly speed, a pair of hunting knives ready to kill. I pulled out a ballpoint pen and uncapped it. The pen sprang into the form of a 3 foot long xiphos sword in my right hand. It was made of celestial bronze with the word ANAKLUSMOS, Riptide in english, printed across the guard on both sides. I turned to the left and blocked both knives with the flat of the blade. I pushed her back with little effort and gained 5 feet between us.

I found the magic sword in the tool shed this camp calls an armory. It was at the back of a high shelf, no one would've found it but it called to me. It felt as natural as my trident like an extension of my arm. I'm so glad I mastered any weapon I could get my hands on when I was young or I would've actually died from that strike.

As soon as she backed up she finally got a good look at my face and gasped. Then her face turned to pure rage. "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she bellowed as she struck again with her knives. I blocked and held.

"None of your business, at least not yet." She growled and tried to sweep my feet from out underneath me but I jumped and easily avoided it. "Come on young doe, I'm barely trying here." I mocked as I slashed horizontally, aimed at her neck. She blocked, barely. The force of my blow sent her flying through the air. She managed to recover mid fall and land on her feet 15 feet from me. She sheathed her knives, much to my surprise, and retreated backwards, pulling out her bow in the process. The moment her foot touched the ground I was instantly bombarded with arrows. I legitimately had to try to block them all.

For one minute this went on. _One_ minute. Do you know how many arrows she got off in one minute? Let me tell you, an even 10,050, yes, I was counting. Let me just say, after a minute of blocking and dodging each arrow with nothing but a sword, I'm surprised my sword withstood it. The sword was glowing red from the friction of having to block that many arrows so quickly. By the time she stopped I was thoroughly sweating. 'Damn mortal body.' I thought, mildly exhausted.

I stood back up, ran my hand through my hair and honest to goodness laughed between breaths. She growled at my laughter, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just haven't had this much fun in a long time." I said as I readied my sword again. This time I struck first. I closed the 15 foot gap in an instant, striking down in a large vertical swipe. She used her bow to block the strike but was driven to a knee. The ground cracked around us as did her bow as I finally began using my real strength. "I have the ability to apply the weight of the ocean to anything in any way I want, it can be quite handy sometimes." I said as I continue to push down on her, causing a small crater to form around us. She was visibly struggling, her face sweaty and her arms shaking as the opposed the weight of my strike.

With a yell, she managed to push my sword back enough to redirect it into the ground by tilting her bow and letting the blade slide off of it. I lost my balance and fell forward as the sword went into the ground all the way up to the guard. She took this opportunity to kick me scare in the ribs with all her strength to send me flying into the trees. I crashed through trees, bushes, campers, and even Nico as I flew through the forest. To say Nico was surprised would be an understatement. We crashed to the ground with such grace a falling moose would've looked like a professional dancer. I groaned as I disentangled myself from Nico. I stood up to find the silver goddess stomping her way to us. I panicked a small bit because Riptide had not returned to me yet but then my feet felt wet. I looked down to find the creek that ran through the middle of the forest. I grinned as I took some water and splashed the unconscious Nico in the face. He woke up with a start and looked up at me.

"Dude, what the fuck?" He asked in his usual monotone voice but his eyes showed annoyance.

My hands went into the air, "Hey! Don't look at me! She's the one who sent me flying." I pointed at the still approaching Artemis. "Where's Jason?" I asked him as I helped him stand up.

"Don't worry about him, he's got the flag and is heading this way but the hunters keep redirecting him via ambushes." I nodded and turned back to my adversary. "Need some help?" Nico asked, looking over my shoulder at the raging 13 year old.

"Pfft, nah. Just having some fun." I said with a shrug. Nico sighed and shook his head. I laughed at his response a little. "Oh ye of little faith." I said as I cracked my knuckles and neck. Artemis was just 12 feet from me now. I stood ankle deep in the creek, ready to intercept. Around us both campers and some of the hunters gathered to watch. I didn't care if they did, they were about to learn the truth anyway.

I waited till her foot touched the water. The moment it did the whole creek, and I do mean the whole creek, erupted. A 40 foot pillar of water shot into the air, dragging Artemis by the foot with it. She screamed a very girly scream as she rocketed upwards. I just stood back with my hands on my hips laughing. Eventually the pillar stopped, holding an upside down Artemis 40 feet in the air. She kept struggling, slashing at the water, but it was no use.

"I swear to all things devine, if you don't get me down right now Jackson I will castrate you with a rusty spoon!" she yelled from the top of the tower. I just sighed and stepped onto my own pillar and rose up to her.

By the time I was eye level with her she was instantly trying to reach me with her knife. She even grew into a 16 year old form to try and get a better reach. I just moved outside of that reach. I stood there, looking at her with an eyebrow cocked and my arms folded. She kept slashing for about a minute but eventually gave up. She flopped back down, her arms hanging below her head.

"You done?" I asked with a smirk. She just growled. "Good. Listen, we need you to get the campers to follow us."

"What do you mean?" she said crossing her arms.

"Nyx has escaped Tartarus but she is being slowed down by our parents." Her eyes widened and she paled a little. "We have 2 years to get the campers ready. With Tartarus out of the way, Nyx has complete control over every monster, she will be bringing her A game. We need to do the same so we need you to make sure the campers follow us without question since you are an Olympian."

She nodded quickly, "Of course, anything you guys need." Her tone was softer now, not as angry. But then her eyes narrowed. "Don't think I'm going to forget this humiliation! Now get me down!" I just laughed and nodded as I turned her right side up on the pillar…. then dropped the water.

She screamed as she fell but she didn't fall far as I caught her in my arms bridal style. "Of course, M'lady." She blushed brightly but that didn't last long before her eyes narrowed and she drew a knife, keeping it close to my neck.

"I swear on the styx Percy if you don't put me down right now I will stab you." She said in a very serious tone, ominous thunder punctuating her point. I quickly put her down on her own feet and made the pillar wide enough for us to both stand on our own. In less than a minute we were back on the ground just in time to see Jason bound over the stream, flag in hand, giving the campers their first win in decades. The horn sounded ending the game causing the campers to erupt in cheer. The hunters came out of the forest soon after looking exhausted and out of breath, they all glared daggers at Jason while he just smiled and waved back at them.

Chiron came trotting forward, trying and failing to hide the smile on his face. "Good game everyone! Thank you lady Artemis for giving us the honor to play against you and your hunters." Artemis just huffed and turned away, arms folded.

Chiron continued his speech, turning to the campers, "I am proud of you but celebrating will come later, right now I…. would…. like…." Chiron faded out as he stepped away from the frizzy haired teen that just showed up. She walked stiffly and her eyes glowed an erie green, green fog spilled from her slightly agape mouth. She kept walking until she stood in front of Percy, Jason, and Nico. Then she spoke in voice that sounded like three people speaking at once.

" _ **The Earth, Sea, and Sky unite against the Night. Mortals scamper below, in terror and fright.**_

 _ **The seas will dry, the skies will fall, and the earth will crumble. Only then will night tumble.**_

 _ **Greek and Roman together show the way, a path straight and true into the day."**_

Everyone was silent, just standing there staring at the now collapsed girl. "Well fuck." Jason said, breaking the stressful silence.

 **LIIIIIIIIIIINE BREEAAAK**

 **HOWDY PARTNERS! IT'S REAL GOOD TO SEE Y'ALL IN THESE HERE PARTS! Sorry, that hurt me as much as it probably hurt you. Well, thanks for reading and I'm begging you, review! No flames though. I'll accept helpful and constructive criticism but none of that bullshit feeling crap. Sorry, that was a lie. To be honest I love reading your reviews so give me lots, knowing y'all love this story helps me write new chapters so please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry y'all. Like I said in my A/N, I've been balancing work life with more work life so I barely have any time to myself.** _**(I still would not expect regular intervals if I were y'all.)**_ **Even before then, I had to rewrite this chapter like, 3 times, and warning: it is a long one. I just could not figure out what to do with this one. So give me some help here and review! And if I don't like your opinion** _ **PLEASE**_ **don't take it personally! It could just be that your suggestion may not be the direction I'm trying to go. PM me even! But please,** _ **please, no**_ **flames. I accept constructive criticism and "well dones." I may even put some polls up if I get stuck. Well, here's part 7 of this not-sure-how-many-parts-there-will-be story, enjoy!**

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

 **(CHB Dining Pavilion)**

Chiron had the campers go to the dining pavilion because he had felt that it was necessary everyone knew what was going on. It's the first time in forever that there has been 2 great prophecies. Percy, Jason, and Nico sat at the head table while every camper sat at their corresponding tables, all watching the head table, eyes glued on Chiron who had taken control of the chaos that erupted not 2 minutes earlier. Chiron had managed to get an Iris Message through to all the Olympian Gods, it sat floating above the campers, facing the head table so everyone could see. Chiron cleared his throat nervously, having the 24 eyes of the Olympians on him. "My lords and ladies." He said, bowing his head to the Olympian throne room and then to Artemis who sat behind him in a mini version of her throne that sat empty in the throne room, Dionysus was on Olympus today for a party. Chiron cleared his throat again, sweating and stamping nervously.

"Why have we been summoned, Chiron?" Poseidon said, trying to calm the nervous centaur. At this Chiron's face changed from anxious to curiosity, "My lord, do you not know of what has just happened? Another great prophecy was just given by the Oracle." Poseidon's face paled as his eyes widened. Zeus however, did not believe this. "Bah! There couldn't have been. If there had been one, Apollo would've declared it!" he said with a pompous smile on his face while he crossed his arms and leaned back into his throne.

"Uh, actually father, there was a prophecy given but it wasn't through me. It went straight through to the Oracle." Apollo corrected the god of theater. Said god's eyes snapped open and his face reddened. He slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne and looked at Apollo. "WHAT! WHO DARES!" He thundered.

In that moment a bright light filled the Iris Message. The campers and Chiron were forced to look away but Percy, Jason, and Nico stared at the three beings in the light with determined eyes. Determined and angry. Zeus, enraged that someone had infiltrated Olympus grabbed his bolt, stood up, and prepared to throw it. If it weren't for the light dying in time there would've been a crater where the three, withered, old ladies sat in their rocking chairs, knitting giant, human sized socks. The three fates starred the now sweating and frozen mid throw Zeus dead in the eye, never stopping their knitting. "Sit down, child before we decided to end you." The three said in unison while the one on the far right grabbed a ball of golden yarn and raised it as a threat.

Zeus immediately complied and dropped back into his throne. "Lady Fates! What do we owe the pleasure?" Athena asked, trying to be as civic as possible.

The fates humed at her. They turned to look at the Iris Message and spotted the three titans. Said titans knew instantly who they were looking at. They were angry at the three women but knew better than to tangle with fate. "We are here to discuss the great prophecy. The prophecy given to the three titans in disguise from our mother, who directly contacted them through the Oracle." The fates said, turning to look at Athena in the eye.

Athena began sweating. "Wh-what do you m-mean directly? I thought lady Ananke had faded."

At this the fates began laughing, almost falling off their rocking chairs. Some of the campers even began snickering, much to the annoyance of Athena. When the fates finally sobered up, the middle one looked at Athena and while wiping her eye said, "Dear, the amount of stuff you don't know could fill your personal library." Athena flushed red in embarrassment and anger. She may not have been as smart as she boasted but she knew better than to try anything.

"We believe that it might be best to explain from the beginning going by the amount of confused faces." The fates said in unison.

"What do you mean?" Zeus hissed as he clenched his fists on the arms of his throne, having a good guess at what was coming next.

The fates smirked and answered his question by beginning their story. "It started long ago, before even Olympus was born." at this, another, larger Iris Message appeared and began rolling film like a movie.

 **Flashback (Normal P.O.V)**

Rhea sat on her knees, tears streaming down her face as she watched Kronos consume Hades, her latest child, while sitting on his throne casually. He had consumed her other 5 children, Hestia, Demeter, Hera, and Poseidon, just as soon as they were born out of his completely outrageous paranoia. He feared that each one would overthrow him and his kingdom. 'If he had feared his children overthrowing him, why did he sire them in the first place? Why did I let him sire them?' Rhea thought to herself angrily as she clutched her lower abdomen. She was furious but refused to show it to Kronos. She stood up quickly and left the throne room, leaving Kronos sitting his throne with a confused look on his face like he didn't even know how wrong his actions were.

'I've got to get out of here! For the safety of my child!' She walked as fast as she could without drawing suspicion to her personal chambers where she stayed when she didn't want to deal with the Cannibal King, which was hardly ever lately. She quickly packed as set of clothes along with a tent and other camping supplies. She shouldered her bag and began to stomp out of her room. She swung the door open only to find the door frame blocked. In her path stood one of the few people she trusted anymore. Her hard, angry eyes softened at the sight of her family member.

"Cousin, what's with the bag?" Jason asked after he lowered his hand that he was going to use to knock. Rhea almost had tears in her eyes before she pulled Jason into her room. She made sure the coast was clear before she closed and locked her door. She turned to find Jason's arms around her body in the most comforting hug he could give. Rhea couldn't handle it anymore and broke down in Jason's chest. He rubbed her back and tried his best to calm her bawling with soothing words.

After her tears slowed to a couple sniffles Jason pulled back and looked his cousin in the eye. "Now, explain to me what's going on." and Rhea did so. Everything that has been going on behind closed doors since her marriage. By the time she was done, Jason was seething, his eyes glowing with power as small bolts of lightning jumped off him, striking and scorching the floors and walls. He was about to storm out the door to find his youngest cousin and kill him but he was stopped by a firm set of hands on his arm.

"Please Jason, I'm angry too but he's still my husband. I just need to get out of here." Rhea pleaded with new tears forming in her eyes. Jason relaxed and nodded and began to walk out the door only to be stopped again by the same hands. He grabbed them in his own and looked Rhea in the eye and said, "Do not worry, I am just going to go get my brothers, we will help you. I'm sure Percy or Nico has a safe place for you." Jason smiled softly to console his cousin the best he could. Rhea sniffed and nodded, letting Jason go.

Rhea tried to calm down by sitting on her bed and hugging her knees close. She was scared, not just for her but for her unborn child and the future it might grow up in. After a few minutes of silence there was a knock on her door. Before she could get up to see who it was, Perseus charged into the room and engulfed Rhea in a hug. "Do not worry, cousin. I have the perfect spot for you."

Rhea smiled gratefully as Nico grabbed her stuff and slung it over his shoulder. Percy then placed his hand on Rhea's shoulder and dried her tears for her. She smiled in thanks. Percy then grabbed Jason's shoulder who in turn placed his hand on Nico's. Percy then flashed them out out of the room and away from Mount Othrys but more importantly, Kronos.

When the light died down, Rhea saw that they were on a beach. She could feel they were on an island, but where? She had no idea. "Where are we?" she ares asked Perseus, who was looking at the ground and area around them in thought.

"Well, we are on an island I like to call Crete." He said with his hands on his hips, still judging their surroundings. "This beach is too open." Percy said with finality. "There's a cave not far from here at the top of that mountain where she would be safer." Nico said, lazily pointing with his thumb at said mountain. Jason nodded and snapped his fingers. Suddenly all of them were floating, being pushed by the winds, to the top of the mountain. Rhea finally had a good chance to look at the island. It wasn't big but it was in no way small either. It was close to the mainland, something that concerned her.

As if reading her thoughts, Percy turned to her, "Worry not, only I know the true location of this island and how to find it. You will be safe here until your child is old enough to overthrow his father." He smiled at her and turned back around. But what he said just caused more panic to rise in the titaness.

"Overthrow his father! What are you talking about?" Rhea questioned wildly.

"I'm sorry Rhea, but it has to be done. Not only is it necessary, it has be prophesied by Prometheus. He's a snake but his foretellings are always true." Nico said to her without turning around but she could still see the hard look on his face.

Rhea was distraught. She hated Kronos, sure, but despite all of what he's done there will always be some part of her that will love him. But she knew it was for the best that her children rule instead of the Titans. It was time for change, no matter how hard it might be. This time, Jason slowed down till he was next to Rhea. "Don't worry, we'll be there to help your children make the right choices." He said with a warm smile causing Rhea to smile back. It wasn't long after their conversation had ended that they finally approached the cave. It wasn't a big cave. It was wide but stopped about 30 feet into the mountain.

Rhea looked around the cave, her hands on her belly, which had grown quite swollen since that morning. It wouldn't be long till she gave birth to her son, a day at longest.

"Well, cousin, this is your safe house for the time being. We will help you get settled in but then we'll have to be back at Othrys unless we raise suspicion. I have assigned some of the local spirits to help you in birth. If you need anything, just pray to one of us and we'll be here as soon as we can." Percy said as he laid his hands on Rhea's shoulders. Rhea smiled and pulled him into a hug.

Pulling back she said, "Thank you all so much for what you've done for me." She said with happy tears streaming down her face.

Nico smiled, oddly enough, and said, "Don't bother with thank you's. We did this because you're family and family sticks together. Unless that family starts eating their children." This managed to get raise a small chuckle out of Rhea. She hugged her cousins again, said her goodbyes and then stepped into her tent, that Jason had put up, getting ready for bed. She then stepped out of her tent to find a fire already going with rabbit and wild chicken roasting over the flames. Rhea smiled at the effort her cousins went through to make her as comfortable as possible.

She ate her dinner then got into her sleeping cot, bracing herself for the events of tomorrow. She decided she was going to name her son Zeus. She prayed to the primordials that her child grew into a fine man, one held high in respect.

 **Time Skip 4 months *Zeus fully grown***

 ***Still Normal P.O.V***

Kronos sat leisurely on his throne, eating grapes off the vine, not caring about a thing in the world. His peace however was disrupted quite loudly. The doors to his throne room being slammed open by his nephew, Atlas, his face one of panic. Something rarely seen on the Titan of Strength and the General of Othrys. This instantly put Kronos on edge, his paranoia reaching its peak. "Atlas, what's wrong?"

Atlas quickly ran forward and kneeled before Kronos, "M'lord! It's awful! An enemy has penetrated the walls of Othrys, they are on their way here now. There is but one but they are aided by Perseus, Nico, and Jason. Traitors m'lord." Atlas finished, keeping his head down, refusing to look his king in the eye lest he be punished on the spot.

Kronos' face was livid, his eyes glowing gold while his hands gripped the arms of his throne till the marble cracked. He stood up quickly and raised his left hand out straight. Like Mjolnir of Norse legend, his scythe came flying to his hand from the hall on his left. The farming tool glowed with power in the hand of its master. Kronos marched past Atlas, who was still kneeling, summoning his armor as he did. His armor was completely gold and looked like that of a medieval knight but slimmer and with less armor around his middle torso, shoulders, elbows, and wrists, as to fully exploit the strengths of the scythe without armor getting in the way. He marched through the throne room doors and out onto the terrace across the hall from the throne room. Kronos looked down upon the destruction of his city.

Buildings were on fire, minor titans running around in confusion, just adding to the chaos. Kronos scowled, 'those traitors will pay with their heads.' Kronos thought as he moved away from the balcony. He marched down the hall and down the stairs to the main gates of his castle. With a hefty kick, he flung the doors off their hinges and down the main stairs, he was so angry he didn't even care he had crushed some of his subordinates. Lightning flashed as he stormed towards the center of it all, where he could clearly see a typhoon appearing out of nowhere. Large bolts of lightning struck the ground sending defenders flying.

With a snap of his fingers, time slowed to a crawl, like molasses in winter time. By slowing down time he was able to cover the distance from the palace to the fighting in a mere second. As he approached the still striking bolt of lightning, he released his hold on time and everything began playing in normal speed.

The bolt of lightning finished its decent and blasted a crater into the cobblestone road, sending debris and deities flying. Kronos continued walking, the minor titans moving aside as they saw him approach. The fighting came to a standstill as he finally laid eyes on Perseus, Jason, and Nico, and one other whom he had no recollection of.

He stood 10 feet away from them, the butt of his scythe planted firmly in the ground to his right. He looked each of the four intruders in the eye, one at a time, his eyes finally resting on the one invader he did not recognize. He lifted and pointed his scythe at the young, black haired, lightning blue eyed infiltrator.

"Who are you, young one?" Kronos asked with a sneer.

The young Zeus laughed lightly, raising his sword and settling into a defensive stance. "Wouldn't you love to know?" He shot back. Kronos glared at Zeus, angry that the young titan had the attitude to talk to him in such way. _***Kronos is just assuming Zeus is a Titan because he does not know that Zeus is his child and therefore a god. And I'm only saying 'Zeus' because I didn't want to call him anything else trying to keep his name hidden, Kronos does not know his name.***_

With a yell, Kronos jumped at Zeus, scythe coming in for a horizontal swipe. Zeus rose his sword to block, succeeding, but failing to block the kick to his chest that followed. Zeus crashed through the crowd of minor titans. He lay on a couple, groaning in pain.

Kronos went to follow Zeus but was forced to act fast to dodge the three pronged fishing tool that came flying at his neck from his right. Kronos bent backwards, knees bending as the trident almost grazed his Adam's apple as it planted itself in the wall on his left. Kronos, still bent, looked at Percy who stood with his arm outstretched. Kronos sneered as he righted himself. "Perseus, nice to see your true colors." Kronos scowled.

"Kronos! Nice to see your children didn't got straight to your hips. Not too high in fiber though, are they? Still getting indigestion?" Perseus shot back. Jason snickered as Nico cracked a smile. Perseus tugged his hand back. Kronos once again having to sidestep to avoid the sleek, black trident, as it exploded from the wall to its master's hand, causing debris to fly everywhere. The wall threatened to fall on Kronos but it stood firm.

Nico didn't give Kronos time to breathe however, as his shadow weapon shot forward at Kronos' chest. Said titan lord barely dodged in time. _***Ha! Puns.***_ But he didn't come out unscathed. The shadow had drawn blood through the gap in Kronos' armor at his shoulder. Kronos growled as he looked at the blood.

Kronos grew tired of this fight. He swung his scythe in a wide horizontal swipe. From his scythe shot a crescent of pure energy. He then slowed time down for the three titans, who were raising their weapons in response to the attack, hoping to block but with their time slowed, they wouldn't make it in time.

Kronos smiled cruelly as he watched them move as if in slow motion. His smile didn't last long though as he was forced to block a sword swipe from above, aimed at his neck. His scythe catching the offending blade, causing his focus to waver on keeping time slowed. The three titans broke free from his hold and managed to avoid the attack. Nico melted into his own shadow as Jason jumped over it. Percy however was not fast enough to avoid it and was forced to plant his trident in the ground and block the beam. He grunted as his feet dug into the ground from the pressure behind the attack. All of this happening within couple seconds.

Kronos locked eyes with offender to find angry, electric blue eyes glaring right back at him. Zeus pushed off Kronos and gained some a good amount of distance. His celestial bronze sword crackling with electricity. He flipped his hold on his sword and held it over his shoulder to throw it like a spear. He stepped forward and flung his sword at his father, electricity pumped into the blade. The sword erupted from his hand, streaking through the air fast enough to cause a vacuum behind it. The resulting noise from the air collapsing back into the vacuum sent shockwaves through the earth, causing the weakened wall behind Kronos to begin fall. Kronos turned around to catch the wall but could not stop the lightning blade rocketing at him.

The area exploded as the sword met its target, the heat greater than the surface of the sun melted the surrounding rock. Where Kronos had stood, nothing but a smoldering crater, smoke billowing out of it. Zeus walked to the edge of the crater and peered into it, smoke covering his vision. He heard Percy, Jason, and Nico step up next to him. He looked at his teachers. "Is it over?" Jaso just shrugged in response. But Zeus' question was answered by the laughter coming from the crater.

Jason waved his hand and a gale of wind swept through the crater, blowing away the smoke to reveal Kronos, heavily burnt, the top half of his armor in shambles. He lay on the ground, laughing. The four scowled at the sight. Kronos continued to laugh until he started hacking up ichor. The golden blood dribbling down the sides of his chin and mouth. "HA ha ha! It hurts to laugh." He said with a pained tone.

Zeus and the three titans carefully lowered themselves into the crater. Zeus walked up to his father as Percy, Jason, and Nico stopped behind him. Zeus kneeled in front of his father, anger in his eyes. Kronos looked at him with a bloodied smile, causing Zeus even more rage.

"Ah. I know who you are. You must be my youngest, I wondered why what I swallowed was heavier than the rest. Should've paid more attention. He he" Kronos said weakly as he looked back towards the sky.

"Do you have no remorse? You ate your own children! Not only just one! But 6! Why even continue to have kids if you're just going to eat them?" Zeus growled at Kronos who in response laughed some more. "Ah! The joys of youth, you'll understand when you're older, my son."

"Don't call me that." Zeus seethed. Zeus then proceeded to stand up and walk over to Kronos' scythe. The blade glowing white hot from where Kronos probably used it to block most of the attack. Zeus grabbed it by the coolest part of the handle and walked back over to Kronos. Kronos was silent as he watched Zeus raise his own weapon above his head, blade pointing down to strike.

"This, this is for my siblings, for mother. May you perish in Tartarus for eternity." and with that, Zeus brought the blade down on Kronos, blade cutting through his midsection. Zeus went to bring down the blade again but was stopped by a blinding light protruding from Kronos' belly. Everyone was forced to close their eyes, when the light died down, there standing in front of Zeus were five people. Each glowed with power. 2 men and 3 women, each wore basic white chitons.

Zeus stood in shock, in fact, everyone did. No one was expecting this. "Who are you?" Zeus asked, suspicious, raising the scythe a little.

The shortest of the women stepped forward, her fiery orange eyes kind and welcoming. Her auburn hair blowing gently in the wind. "Calm yourself little brother, we are your siblings." She said as she stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Zeus' forearm. His eyes widened at this revelation. His mouth gaping like a fish, his brain scrambling to find the right words. Hestia giggled.

"I am Hestia, the eldest of your siblings, the, uh, first to be swallowed."

Zeus having finally found the ability to move embraced his sister tightly, dropping the scythe to the ground. "Sister! I am glad you are unharmed, I am Zeus, youngest of Kronos." Zeus said as he pulled away from Hestia, who stood with a broad smile on her face.

Zeus then proceeded to meet all of his siblings. The happy reunion was cut short however by the sound of strangled coughing. Zeus turned around and looked at the slowly dying Kronos with empty eyes. Despite the pain he was in, Kronos smiled, laughing a hacking laugh. "Oh… you think you've won… how naive you godlings are…" Zeus growled and rose the scythe to strike, only to be stopped by a firm hand on his wrist. Zeus turned to find Percy with his fingers wrapped around his arm. "No Zeus, let me. He was our responsibility anyway, it's our fault he got this out of hand." The firm look on Percy's face left no room for argument.

Zeus slowly handed the farming tool over to his teacher. Percy took the tool and slowly stepped in front of the fallen Titan king. "I'm sorry, Kronos, that it has come to this. You could've been the best king this world has or would have ever seen had it not been for your own paranoia." Percy's eyes and face showed grief, grief for having failed his family, grief for having to do what he was about to, and grief of knowing it was only a temporary solution. "He he… I wish you luck Perseus, you're going to need it… if the apple hasn't fallen too far from the tree." Percy rose the blade without a word and with one last look at the Titan lord's face, brought the weapon down.

… **.?-_LINE BREAK_-?...**

 **Hello! Or would it be goodbye? Well whatever it is I hope you enjoyed that. Took me a long ass time to figure out what I wanted to do and where I wanted to go with it. But here it is! Anway! Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
